1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch screen panel and a method for manufacturing the same, more particularly, a touch screen panel capable of reducing manufacture steps and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display (OLED) may include a touch screen panel. The touch screen panel is a device for inputting a user's command by contant with a user's hand or a pen. The touch screen panel senses capacitance or voltage change between two electrodes to recognize the contacted position, and then supplies the user's command according to the position to a display device.
The touch screen panel includes two sensing electrodes typically formed of a transparent conductive material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), and a wire formed of metal having a low surface resistance.
In order to manufacture a touch screen panel, a mask for forming sensing electrodes and wires are needed, photolithography processes and etching processes are carried out by using the masks. The photolithography process includes forming a photoresist, exposing the photoresist using a mask, and developing the exposed photoresist.
Typically a single photolithography process includes several steps. Thus, in the case in which a photolithography process is added, the entire manufacture step may be complicated when photolithography is included in the manufacturing process. In addition, contamination and defects may be generated during forming and removing the photolithography components.